The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gasteria plant botanically known as Gasteria hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Royal Wolfgang’.
‘Royal Wolfgang’ was discovered as a naturally occurring leaf mutation of Gasteria hybrid ‘WT10’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,622). ‘Royal Wolfgang’ was discovered in May of 2011 in a population of Gasteria ‘WT10’ plants grown from tissue culture in a greenhouse in a cultivated area of Sappemeer, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Royal Wolfgang’ first occurred by tissue culture in January of 2013 in Deroose, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.